


A Moment's Peace

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Hanatarou takes a moment.





	A Moment's Peace

It's just one moment in a long, long stretch of day - one moment where he can roll his shoulders and stretch his back and, if he's lucky, soak his fingers in cold water so their swelling isn't quite so bad when he makes it back to his quarters after dark.

It's just one moment - one moment to swallow, hastily, as many mouthfuls of rice ball as he can, as many sips of water as possible, without risking the discomfort of nausea later in the afternoon. Working was even harder on a too-full stomach than an empty one, and at least hunger is just another minor pain to be ignored while he finishes his chores.

It's just one moment, but he takes what he can get, because they're hard to find, these moments - hard to find and harder to keep, when they're all so busy and there's just so much to do.

It's just one moment, but if he can stop thinking about other things, if he can stop revising his mental list of chores yet to be done, patients that should be checked upon when he makes it back to division headquarters, store rooms that have yet to have their contents examined for the monthly stocktake - if he can just stop thinking about those things, then he can have a moment's peace, out in the breeze of a courtyard, and then cleaning the sewers won't seem so bad.


End file.
